GOBOTS: Escapade
by RebelWolf
Summary: Going back to the past--way back, to a time where two well-known GoBot leaders are Guardian cadets & best friends. Do they shape each other's destiny & personalities or was it just pure trouble in the making!
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: This mini-fic is just a litte 'testing of the waters' to see if two main GoBots could shape each other's destiny in more ways than we already know. I also want to see if some of their current personalites could show at early stages in their 'careers.' I go back into their past...to their years as Guardian cadets and see what I can stew up. :)

**Escapade 1**

"Hurry up! If we don't go NOW, we won't get past the pre-dawn survelliance scan!" Cy-Kill whispered harshly to his best friend who was creeping slowly behind.

"Are you sure we should be doing this?" his friend whispered back while ducking from yet another security camera's glare.

"If you're AFRAID, you can always go back to the safety of your recharge pod." Cy-Kill chided then noticed they were still moving too slow. "You know, for one who's going to be a JET in vehicular form, you sure are slower than a one-legged, blind, senior civvy!"

That got the other Guardian cadet moving. With a smooth, slick move, he slid past three more sensor relays and was beside his friend. "Fast enough for ya now?"

"Why am I leading? Isn't your name now, _LEADER_-1?" Cy-Kill shot back sarcastically.

The pale grey cadet smirked and winked. "Today, I follow. A good leader knows both styles."

"Oh don't get all cadet manual on me." Cy-Kill growled while checking the next corner. "All clear. Let's move."

The two cadets quietly slid along the corridor walls until the next dark nook to duck into.

"You know, I read that this building is just as secure as Guardian HQ?" Leader-1 whispered.

"You want to tell me that NOW?!"

"Just saying, if we get past this, we could get past ANY Guardian security infrastructure."

Cy-Kill thought about it and smirked. "Yessss, that has possibilities doesn't it?"

"Not that we would of course. Just a statement." Leader-1 quickly returned.

"Of courrrrse." Cy-Kill trailed while still considering the possibilities.

The two slinked along the next several corridors, ducking into dark corners whenever possible.

"Is it this one?!" Cy-Kill asked as he pointed to a doorway.

Leader-1 looked at their whereabouts from a map he had with them and compared results. "Next one over, on the left."

"This morning, we make HISTORY!" Cy-Kill excitedly whispered.

"We're not there yet." his friend reminded him "And then we have to get back."

"Must you always state the obvious and rain on my parade? Just hush and feel the thunder for once!"

Leader-1 shrugged and gazed at the map again as they silently crept to the next door. "Okay, Scoot said the door's code is 1157129."

Cy-Kill typed the code into the door's keypad. The little glowing light went from red to green. "We're in!" he exclaimed quietly as the two cadets crept in then slid against the wall. "Next security?"

"Beams...there...and there." Leader-1 said as he pointed.

"Your roommate is a genius and severe dork. You know that don't you?"

"He's a little nerdy, but he comes in very handy. Even you must admit that." Leader-1 stated as he slid to the nearest beam point on the wall and carefully popped open the beam's housing. With a couple adjustments of wiring, the beams shut off.

"You're becoming a nerd too." Cy-Kill replied. It was the closest thing to a compliment he'd give.

"Thanks! That was almost sweet, Cy." Leader-1 replied sarcastically.

"Are we clear now?"

"Yes, but be alert around the desk and storage containers. They could have a trigger too. Zemon is one of those super-organized, super-ready for anything types. It's why every cadet before us has failed in this. AND he knows every cadet class has tried this stunt on him...EVERY--"

"Not us. Not this time. I WILL go down as the greatest cadet EVER!" Cy-Kill muttered as he cut off his fellow cadet and crept forward. "Hand me the bag o tricks."

Leader-1 gently handed his friend the bag full of all sorts of interesting contents and assumed his role as 'guard' beside the door and every now and then gazing at the window and timing the pattern of the light sweeps. "They're on full alert tonight. Wonder why?" he muttered.

"Who cares. Aren't you the one who said, _the more challenging, the better_?" Cy-Kill stated while crawling onto the floor and rigging a couple of tricks.

"Wasn't meant in this type of situation, Cy."

"Nothing ever is with you is it? Like to keep your fingers clean. You know, maybe you should've joined a monastery dedicated to The Last Engineer instead of the Guardian Academy?"

"Not much to do in those and no neat vehicular form."

"It wasn't meant as a statement. It was sarcasm. Eeesh. You may be co-valedictorian of our class, but you sure miss a lot."

"What's that supposed to mean?!"

Cy-Kill was about to shoot off another snide remark, but was cut off by the blare of an alarm. "What's that?!"

Leader-1 calmly slid towards the window and gazed outward. "Perimeter alarm."

"Breaking in or out?"

"Rookies. Looks like they were trying to get in from a night on the town. Way past curfew. Just think Cy, they could be some of the first we command."

"Oh, I'm soooo excited about commanding a bunch of half-brain idiots." Cy-Kill returned from under the desk. "Hey, ready to set up the cameras?"

Leader-1 grabbed some of the other contents in the sack and prepared the cameras. "How was it half of our class managed to break out for weekends on the town so regularly and easily and these new classes just can't figure it out? Don't they pay attention to their upperclass 'bots?"

"Already said it. Half-brains. Our class has all the best talent. We will be the finest Guardians ever. The rest will pale in our wake."

Leader-1 didn't reply. He busied himself with setting up a couple of cameras in locations where they could record, but couldn't be detected. "Cameras set, Cy-Kill."

"Desk set. Chair set." Cy-Kill added as he stood and brushed himself off.

"Time...one hour twenty minutes until morning call." Leader-1 added.

"Check. Operation Fling Machine a go! Next ops?"

"In motion. Let's move!" Leader-1 replied as both cadets slid back towards the door. Leader-1 rewired and reset the beams before departing.

Sliding back along the walls and down the empty corridors, the two star cadets prepared for their next 'mission.' Grabbing his shoulder, Leader-1 reeled Cy-Kill back and took lead. He directed them to a special service corridor. "Short cut."

"Think or know?"

"Know. Been here before." Leadfer-1 replied matter-of-factly.

"Without me?"

"I don't do everything with you, Cy."

"Oh, do tell."

"Sorry. Don't kiss and tell." Leader-1 replied with a wink.

Cy-Kill's brows lifted in utter curiousity. "I didn't think you were into that kind of stuff! I thought you dated your studies and your duty."

"And I didn't think you knew what a book was, yet I caught you with one the other day."

"Well, wonders never cease! There's hope for you yet, Mr. Goody GoBot!"

The two chuckled softly while they were forced to a crawl once the corridor narrowed from ceiling downward.

Leader-1 loosened a couple of bolts on a panel and peered out. "All clear! Let's move! Signal, Blaster!"

Cy-Kill grabbed a remote device and pressed it. A little light quietly flashed in constant motion. Its color eventually changed from yellow to blue. "He's set."

"Good! Now, we have work to do!" Leader-1 enthusiastically shot back.

Cy-Kill growled. "I wish you wouldn't say that corny line."

One more corridor later, the two cadets reached a large gaping entranceway and double doors. "This is it! The entrance the Guardian High Council will use during the ceremony!"

"Why do you know so much about the High Council?"

"That female? High Council relations."

"Interesting way to get to the top. Not a card I'd expect you to play, but commendable nonetheless."

"I'm NOT using her to get to the top, Cy. I can get there EASILY enough on my own accord."

Suddenly a light beamed on within Cy-Kill's brain. "HER?! YOU?!" He shook his head in disbelief.

Leader-1 smirked. "Oh yeah, she turned down your advances didn't she?" Guess she's into fliers, ground-hugger."

"We'll settle THAT one later. Let's get back on track."

Leader-1 nodded and knelt beside the doors. Cy-Kill handed him several devices with special extra thin wiring as his friend installed them.

"Should be amusing to see our pompous and mighty High Council go boom down these stairs." Cy-Kill muttered, breaking the silence.

"As long as nobody gets hurt." Leader-1 added.

"Naturally." Cy-Kill uttered as he kept watch on the corridors. Suddenly a noise. "We have company!" Cy-Kill whispered as he nudged his friend.

"Figures. Doesn't matter. All's set. Let's go!" Leader-1 said as he stood only to realize Cy-Kill was already gone. "Cy-Kill?" Leader-1 whispered as he looked about. The sound of footsteps grew ever nearer. Leader-1 scanned the area for a nook or something to hide in, but found nothing. It was too late to duck into the next corridor as a shadow of the oncomer appeared around upon the wall. Shoving the bag o tricks inside the doorway and closing the door, Leader-1 calmly prepared himself for a new plan of action. As the GoBot appeared, the identity of this newcomer sparked Leader-1's interest. It was a High Council member...and not just any High Council member. She was sleek and form with beautiful curved delta wings and her vehicular form's sleek tapering nose cone just added effect that she was the perfect essence of speed and elegance. She was a beautiful GoBot that many a male cadet drooled over.

"My, my...what have we here? A lost cadet perhaps?" Concordia purred softly.

"Uh, yes ma'am. I seemed to have taken a wrong turn somewhere."

"You've been here before...remember hmmmm?"

Leader-1 felt a little nervous this time. There was too much at stake and time was running out. He had to return to his room before the start of the day! He nodded innocently, but tried to find a way to end the conversation...quickly. Concordia looked the senior cadet over carefully...pleased with what she saw. "I can't wait until you're a full-fledged Guardian. You're such a handsome GoBot. You'll do great things for us and this planet. I just KNOW it."

"Uh thanks ma'am, but uh, I really need to get back to my room. Could you spare a free tip in directions?"

"Free? Surely you've learned by now that nothing's for _free_. Everything is earned, especially here. I expect a visit after graduation ceremonies. Can you manage that?"

"Before or after the party?"

"Preferrably while you're still sober. How's that?"

"I'm not into that stuff. Not my thing."

"You're not? Your friend is. Where is he anyway? You two almost seem attached. Where there's smoke there's usually fire. And he's already developing a repute for fires." Concordia asked while she began to look about.

Leader-1 feared she was beginning to unravel the little plot. It couldn't go down like this. It just couldn't! He had to do something and fast!

_to be continued..._


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: This mini-fic is just a litte 'testing of the waters' to see if two main GoBots could shape each other's destiny in more ways than we already know. I also want to see if some of their current personalites could show at early stages in their 'careers.' I go back into their past...to their years as Guardian cadets and see what I can stew up. :)

I add more female GoBots and they are naturally mostly fliers since well, I'm an aviation fan and know more about planes than ground-hugging vehicles. The tv series focused so much on male GoBots eventhough it made it obvious there were many females as well. I want to give female GoBots more 'play' in my fics...though many are having to be made up since the series left huge blanks in all aspects of the series!

**Escapade 2**

With no other options but the extreme, Leader-1 did the unthinkable...for him at least. With the speed and reflexes of a jet in the making, he pressed Concordia to the wall with the full weight of his body. Taking a page out of the most romantic GoBotic entertainment production he recalled viewing, Leader-1 utilized several moves that enticed and enhanced GoBot pleasure, mentally and physically. Concordia was too stunned to muster any sort of counter-response. She went along with the flow.

After what seemed like an endless moment, Leader-1 stepped away, never once allowing his eyes to leave hers. She still wasn't moving. With a smirk of satisfaction, he backed away further. "A taste of things to come." he whispered with a wink before about facing and tearing into a full run down the corridor. He counted his turns so he could eventually backtrack...two...three...and as he rounded the fourth, he smacked straight into what seemed like a wall, only it gave way and all went crashing to the floor with a loud, very audible crash.

"Someone's gonna hear that." Leader-1 groaned.

"Grrrrrr...get off me you oaf! Don't you look where you're running?!" Cy-Kill yelled.

Leader-1 peeled off his friend and shot a look backward before staring his friend down. "So here you are. Thanks for the backup. It was a classic!" Leader-1 shot back.

"Does it matter? You got away didn't you?"

"I just made an advance on a superior officer--and a High Council member at that! If she didn't take a liking to it and opts to speak about it, I'll be thrown in the brig instead of graduating!"

"Look, are we going to spend time arguing about this and be caught for sure or are we going to get going and complete the greatest ever plan any cadet class has ever achieved?!"

Leader-1 sighed. This was not a time to argue. "Let's get going. She won't stay stunned for long and she already senses something's not right."

"Blaster's already got the other half of the plan in motion. All's set on the other team's end." Cy-Kill informed as the two cadets peeled around yet another corner. He kept looking about and not recognizing anything familiar. "Where are we going anyway?"

Leader-1, between breaths and looking around as well, wanted to smack his friend into the wall! "I thought you KNEW where we were going? You were leading!"

"You seemed so confident in your directions and stride, I thought you KNEW where we were headed! I was just a little ahead of you because I run faster than you do. I was watching you the whole time." Cy-Kill shot back.

Both cadets skidded to a halt and looked around.

After another moment, Leader-1 spoke. "Well, it's a corridor. It's got walls, a floor, and--"

Cy-Kill reached over and bopped his friend on the top of his head. "Brilliant observation Star Cadet! Got any more state-the-obvious remarks, hmm?!"

"Well, I don't exactly hear you coming up with anything either. Brain on empty?"

Cy-Kill found the nearest room and ducked in. Leader-1 hesitated, but followed anyway. Inside was a window and it was exactly where Cy-Kill was headed. "We can get our bearings by looking outside...see which direction we're facing and all."

"That is the FIRST suggestion you've had that might actually work!" Leader-1 exclaimed as he joined his friend peering out the window. "There...the storage depot. And over there's the Command Center docking bay. We're in the South Wing. Our rooms are northeast of here...on the other side of this building." Leader-1 continued. The building in question was longer than it was tall and sprawled out in several directions in 'wings.'

Cy-Kill shot a look at the clock on the wall. "We don't have time to cross this building on foot again. We need to get back faster."

"Only way to do that is out and fly across the campus at an angle...undetected." Leader-1 informed.

Cy-Kill smirked. "We weren't the 'Recon Rebels' for nothing were we?"

"Why do I always feel like a rat when I'm with you? Always slinking and stalking." Leader-1 muttered before following his friend by silently launching out the window and into the cool, crisp night air.

The two flew like two owls on the prowl, ducking, swooping, sweeping, and dodging security lights, guards, and other Guardian security and safety measures. Neither spoke. Both acted and reacted to each other's movements, switching the lead regularly and using hand signals to indicate a change in flight path. They landed on the ground, five stories below their rooms. It was the mode of teamwork they should've been in when running down the halls, but somehow forgot.

"Made it. Now...getting in--" Cy-Kill started.

Leader-1 interrupted him. "Leave that to me." he whispered as he grabbed a small portion of soil from a nearby botanical display and wadded it into two loose balls. He then looked up and shot the dirtball at his room's window. It was dead center and shattered back into soil fragments upon impact. The occupant of the room...paranoid as usual, went to the window to investigate. When the form of the occupant filled the window's width, Leader-1 fired the second ball. The occupant ducked initially, then opened the window and peered out. "Leader-1, that you?" the voice at the window asked quietly.

"Yeah Scoot, let us in."

Opening the window as far as it would go, Scooter then stepped back and gave the two much larger GoBots room to enter. They shot in quickly and closed the window once again. "Whew! That was certainly NOT how it was supposed to go! We could've been in really deep trouble!" Leader-1 replied while giving Cy-Kill a nasty stare.

"Never. Isn't it you who quotes the cadet manual hmm? Act and react. Always be prepared for the unexpected." Cy-Kill muttered as he looked at the clock. "All's in place. I'm going to my room now. Blaster should already be there...presumably in his recharge pod. Your waking system set?"

Leader-1 shrugged. Leave it to Cy-Kill to ignore the risks and dangers faced and continue on like it was nothing. "Yes. O455...five minutes before initial wake call."

Cy-Kill gave a smirk and thumbs-up. "Don't be late." he muttered before departing.

Scooter looked his friend over as Leader-1 sighed and rubbed his eyes. "What happened?"

Leader-1 sat at the foot of his recharge pod. "Everything went smoothly until the end. We nearly got lost and then Concordia showed up and...Cy-Kill disappeared, and well, it was all messed up from there. But everything is set for the morning. So in that, we were successful."

"You two were VERY lucky. I heard that four rookie cadets were busted a couple hours ago. And then a couple of senior female cadets also got busted for coming back from some party..."

Leader-1 snapped alert at the sound of female cadets. "Which ones?"

"Upperclass-bots from our class--Pathfinder and Sparky."

"You're kidding me?!" Leader-1 exclaimed, shocked.

"Pathfinder tripped a beam. Sparky had been clear, but returned for her. But, doubtful they'll be punished too harshly. They have exemplary records and this is our 'last' night as cadets afterall."

"You're probably right, Scoot. C'mon, lets get some rest. It's going to be a long day tomorrow and I'm only going to get a half charge as is due to the lack of time."

_Elsewhere..._

Concordia pondered the latest incident as she worked late night in her office preparing some documents for an upcoming intergalactic meeting. She just couldn't focus on her immediate task however. Her thoughts kept returning to a certain cadet in light grey. Pulling up the files of the two cadets, she scanned through their files...grades, skills, experience levels, future goals, recommendations, awards, and other information within. They were very vast files. These two had potential to become Guardian legends! She looked at length at one in particular. He'd shattered nearly every Guardian Academy record, earned nearly every accolade he could, and very easily could become the next 'posterboy' for the Guardians. He'd go far in the Guardian ranks and rise supersonically...if his crazy motorbike friend didn't keep him too grounded.

_'What are they up to? It's obvious it's something. Every cadet class does something to go out with a 'bang.' And for such a clean and polished cadet to dirty his wings in rule breaking means it's definitely something big. The other, I'm not surprised. This is right up his tailpipe. This should be interesting to say the least...but...two can play at this game. Those two might be fox and hound...but there's also a hunter afoot.' _she thought as a devious smirk crossed her lips. She shoved her work aside and pushed a button on her communications console. Another sleek female jet appeared on the other side of the screen--a dark steel grey and black frame. By Earth standards, she was a Rockwell B1-B Lancer supersonic bomber. She was also one of the Guardians' best night operatives. Her Guardian name was Dark Fire, but she preferred her nickname when among friends, Rocksie.

"Rocksie here...oh, hello Concordia! What brings a call at this...extremely early hour? Oh?! Really. Do they think they can pull the blinders over us that easily? Two star cadets? Yeah, I can guess which two. I keep hearing about two cadets in particular in the Academy update reports. One's a jet, yes? Ooooh, this should really be fun! What's his modified form? Earth-style F-15 fighter? Hmm...should be easy enough to deal with. I'll handle him personally. I know just the gal for that crazy motorbike friend of his too! We'll wait until nightfall, AFTER they're fully modified, when their guard's down and they think they've pulled off whatever it is they have in store. Thanks for the 'in' on this one! I've always wanted to prank prankers! Will get things ready on my end. Our class stands as the best prank ever attempted by cadets and I'll not see it up-ended by two bratty, spoiled cadets in this one! Want me to utilize, NiteSite?"

"Use whatever means necessary, Rocksie. Just don't be too harsh on that lil' jetbot okay? I've grown a fondness for that one and he has super potential. You'll see what I mean when you meet him. I'm sending you their files as we speak."

"Ooooh, you haven't gone soft on me now have you, Concordia?"

"Not soft...just...well...interested. A bot like that only shows up once in many generations."

Rocksie smirked at the hidden message. "Never figured you'd go for the 'younger' gens. He must be some 'bot! Can't wait to meet him! And files received." she said as she briefly scanned through the information then pulled up a couple of images of the two cadets then enlarged the image of the light grey cadet. "My, my he IS a looker isn't he?! This will be a very fun mission indeed! Rocksie out!"

As the screen dimmed...Concordia wheeled back in her chair and looked back towards the cadet barracks. 'More than you know dear friend. He's some 'bot all right...and I have a feeling he'll rise through our ranks faster than his modified form can take him!" she muttered to herself as the stars flickered their approval in the skies above.

_In another wing..._

"Cy-Kill! I didn't think you'd make it back! When you and Leader-1 missed the rendezvous point and time, I figured you'd been busted!" Blaster said as his roommate entered their room.

"Never busted. Just temporarily detained. Not me of course. Leader-1 backed himself into a corner and ran into a high-ranker. He squirmed his way out of it though. Is all set as directed?"

"Sure is! Wait til the Council and Zemon get a load of our handi-work! And the other cadets will NEVER be able to duplicate our feat!"

"Yesss...of course they won't. Now...let's get a little shut eye. Long day ahead!" Cy-Kill muttered as he smoothly slid into his recharge pod.

_At another Guardian base..._

Two Guardian females geared up for a mission. As they boarded their solid black with red trim Command Center, another strode in, nearly tripping over the ramp.

"Trudy! Bout time you showed up!"

"Sorry Rocksie! Such short notice...and getting 'those' in special order super expedited was no easy feat." Trudy said between exhales as she pointed to some very special ordinance. Trudy was nickname for her modified form...another Earth-type...a Grumman A-6 Intruder, but her Guardian name was actually much less friendly, Death Reaper.

"Help Electra get those loaded Trudy. They'll be tickled pink when we give our graduation present!" Rocksie snickered.

Electra smiled deviously. "Just let me at that cadet bike!" Electra was an Earth-style police variant of a Harley-Davidson Electra Glide motorcycle from the mid-1980's. She was also Vice Commander of the GoBotalis Security Force.

"Oh, he'll be all yours Electra! For this plan to work, we need to split those two cadets up. They work too well as a duo." Rocksie stated as the other two finished loading and all three headed for the bridge of NiteSite...a specially rigged and painted Command Center that was dedicated to Night Operations and Recon.

_to be continued..._


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: This mini-fic is just a litte 'testing of the waters' to see if two main GoBots could shape each other's destiny in more ways than we already know. I also want to see if some of their current personalites could show at early stages in their 'careers.' I go back into their past...to their years as Guardian cadets and see what I can stew up. :)

**Escapade 3**

Concordia thought through her plan one more time. Then suddenly realized they needed one quick trick before the main event. While she didn't want to put the cadets on-guard for potential trouble, she did want to rattle the cages of the two lead bots--distract them, throw them off their game just a little bit. And she knew just the GoBot to do it.

The call entered the quarters of the drill master while he was going through his pre-morning preps. Breaking from his routine, he stepped over to his desk to respond.

"So, you say I've got a little 'pest' problem eh? My star cadets?! You're kidding! One I can believe, but the other...he's squeaky clean, by-the-book to the point of annoyance. Wonder what that crazy motorbike-to-be has on him that enticed him to go along with something like this? No matter, as good as done ma'am, Dredge out!" Dredge looked at the time before converting to his vehicular form of an old model US Marine Amphibious assault vehicle and utilized the main corridor to the cadet barricks. On his way, he stopped, converted back to GoBot form and knocked upon the quarters of his assistant. Once briefed on the 'situation' his assistant quickly joined him on the quick little trip. "Time to wake the babies." Troller chuckled as he converted to his vehicular form...a Bell "Huey" helicopter and followed Dredge, in vehicular form once again, out the door and down the outdoors corridor towards the cadet barracks.

It was only 0322 when the sound of metal slamming onto metal resounded through their audio sensors and bright light blinding their opticals. Scooter yelped and rolled out of his charge pod and onto the floor in a heap. Leader-1, bolted upward from his pod and slammed his head onto the low ceiling. He fell back onto his pod grasping his head in pain. He already had a headache, now it was nearly a migraine.

"C'MON CADETS! TIMES 'A WASTIN' GET YOUR SORRY SCRAP UP AND OUT! PT'S EARLY TODAY!" Troller yelled with an obvious amused hitch to his voice.

Both cadets of room 315 groaned, but naturally, obeyed. They began to move as Troller exited.

In room 343, a similar event was occurring, only with Dredge, he was a little more well, physical. Turning the room lights on, barking explatives where the words were not as important as the sounds made, he ripped both cadets from their pods, thrusting them onto the floor.

"YOU'RE ALREADY LATE CADETS!

Blaster was utterly confused. Cy-Kill, though stunned, was already plotting a 'get even' scheme with this instructor's name upon it.

"PT's NOW! GET THOSE SECOND RATE BITS OF SCRAP YOU CALL BODIES ONTO THE PT GROUNDS BEFORE YESTERDAY!" Dredge barked then departed to meet up with Troller. The two instructors turned the corner beyond the cadet quarters and broke down into a deep chuckle.

"I don't think they've even had an hour's recharge." Dredge snickered.

"They ain't happy, that's for sure." Troller added.

Dredge then used his internal communicator. "CC201, task complete. Shall we continue with PT or just let them stand out there, shivering, waiting for nothing?"

"Just give them some 'busy' task, but observe. Let's see if they realize that the rest of the cadets aren't joining them? I'd like to see just how far-advanced their own thinking and rationalization is and what they may do or not do. It may determine our next course of action in foiling their little scheme. I KNOW they've got something setup for today's ceremony. I'm just not exactly sure what or to whom."

"Understood ma'am. Dredge Out."

Down the long corridor that led to the outer PT grounds, four Guardian Cadets scampered. While each had his own version of complaining about the present ordeal, not a single one voiced it audibly. Leader-1, however, was already smelling a rat...and it wasn't of the organic type. Something just didn't fit right and now two coincidences...first smacking into Concordia and now the two instructors changing the 'routine.' Why bother when graduation was today!? While he couldn't quiet piece it all together, he just had a feeling that these coincidences were coming in threes and one more was yet to occur.

As they reached the outer PT grounds, they looked about and realized they were the only four upon it.

"We get a private session?" Blaster asked.

"Maybe they woke us first? Or--since we are the top 4 in our class, we're getting something 'special?'" Scooter added.

Cy-Kill and Leader-1 exchanged glances. They both had a bad feeling of being taken for a ride.

"Doubt it's anything good, Scoot. Can't do anything about it though." Leader-1 muttered.

"The game's afoot and merely an additional challenge. Will make our little 'gift' all the more worthwhile. It's their move." Cy-Kill returned.

"But what I'd like to know is how the ball ended up in their court to begin with?" Leader-1 spoke to no one in particular as he scanned the entire area for whatever was to occur next.

"Guess you aren't the Ladies' bot you thought you were, eh buddy?" Cy-Kill shot back.

"HEY--I'm better than you'll--hmm, Concordia?! You think--nah, she wouldn't...would she?" Leader-1 spat back as he interrupted himself suddenly realizing she would have the rank and authority to alter anything and order anyone within the Guardian Academy. She wasn't just a Council member afterall. She was also the Academy Dean.

"You of all bots should know? You're the only one who has tallied a score with her." Cy-Kill continued.

"This sucks!" Blaster exclaimed for no reason at all. The other three nodded in agreement as cold shivers shot up their systems for more reasons than just the chill in the early morn air.

As time ticked agonizingly slow, the four cadets remained at attention to await whatever the heck it was that was to occur. In the silence of the pre-morn hours, both Leader-1 and Cy-Kill could've sworn they heard the faint muffle of a Command Center's engines locked in a hover.

"Standard ops?" Cy-Kill whispered to his best friend.

"Not this late, err, early and not over the city like this. Something's up."

"Renegades?" Cy-Kill asked almost licking his own lips in anticipation of a real fight.

"We'd have picked up their frequencies by now and the city's security forces are quiet. Nah, I think we're being observed...by more than just our instructors." Leader-1 softly spoke while glancing around subtly.

"But why?" Scooter asked in an almost whine.

"Same reason we're out here and no other cadets are. If only I could piece it all together..."

"No time, friend. Guess we'll find out something--one way or another." Cy-Kill uttered as he nodded his head towards the oncoming instructors. All four Guardian cadets snapped back into full attention. But Leader-1 was extremely bothered by the unseen Command Center.

_Just beyond the Academy grounds..._

"That one has instincts that are NOT normal on a GoBot!" Trudy exclaimed aboard their Command Center, _NiteSite_.

"He doesn't freakin' see us does he? He's glanced this way twice now!?" Electra asked.

"Special indeed. Concordia briefed me on that one. He's the one they've named Leader-1 and probably to be destined to become what his namesake is. Well gals, I think we have to be extra careful. His buddy is a little slower, but also on the same page. These two cadets are indeed something else. Let's hope Dredge and Troller can do their jobs so we can do ours." Rocksie replied.

"Their sidekicks would be easier to deal with first. Y'know, take out the 'hired help'." Trudy recommended.

"What's to say the whole class isn't in on it though? Lose two sidekicks and gain two more." Electra returned.

"Ya got a point there. But something tells me, it'd be more fun to see what this class has in store for graduation. They've obviously had too much time on their hands to think up whatever it was. Judging by their final exam scores...perfect...Academy training was a breeze for them." Trudy mentioned while bringing up some additional info on the two class 'stars.'

"It's why both of them are going Advanced Elite. They're going to be graduating as sub level commanding officers rather than just officers. That's three promotional steps without even having served an hour on duty yet." Rocksie continued.

"Hey, they'll nearly outrank us right out the Acadmey?!"

"Give 'em a year and I bet they WILL outrank us, Trudy." Rocksie chuckled.

"Oh, I dunno, I think I'd rather enjoy being commanded by them, especially the motorbike." Electra shot in.

All three giggled uncomfortably.

_Back at the Academy PT grounds..._

"Welcome to your 'special' PT session, cadets! Aren't you thrilled to be chosen for this select event?! Sure you are! Graduation Day isn't all about fun and doing nothing. A Guardian must be ready for action, anytime, anywhere, anyday, and doing anything. And we decided to let a couple crews have the day off with pay so we need replacements. Let's see, you and you...to the cafeteria kitchen...NOW. Troller will escort you two to your stations." Dredge spoke as he pointed to Cy-Kill and Scooter.

Cy-Kill raised his brow. Dish duty?! Him?! Yeah right! But, not wanting to potentially derail his own scheme, he played along and obeyed.

"And you two are going to be Academy garbage collectors this morning! Bet you two never realized how much crap we generate here until you actually have to deal with it. And today, we're having an organic breakfast!" Dredge continued.

Cy-Kill had heard what his friend had to do. That had to be the worst job you could give to a GoBot who likes to stay clean...in many aspects.

Leader-1 and Blaster obediently followed Dredge to their new 'duty.' As the two sets of cadets went in two different directions off the PT grounds, Leader-1 and Cy-Kill both glanced back at each other. Both was giving the same "v" finger signal behind their backs and smirk upon their faces.

_Back aboard NiteSite..._

"FREEZE THERE! THAT IMAGE!" Trudy exclaimed as she directed Electra at the camera.

Rocksie joined them at the console for a closer look. "So we DID see something there. Those two have their own CODE already?! They're good...real good."

"Should we forewarn Dredge or Concordia?" Electra inquired.

"Let's wait a bit. I'm sure Dredge may already be aware or at least expecting some new trick from them. I don't want to expose us just yet. We're only supposed to observe right now to better acquaint ourselves with our quarry."

"Then how about Trudy and I do a little close up 'investigation' hmm? Let us personally take those two out of the whole equation. We'll bring them back just as the graduation ceremony begins." Electra suggested.

Rocksie thought about it. It would definitely thwart any pre-existing 'plans' if the two were separated from their class and away from the vicinity. "I'll contact Concordia and see if she agrees and can give those two cadets special passes off the Academy campus."

Electra and Trudy 'high-fived' each other.

Rocksie laughed. "You think you two ol' ladies can keep up with those two?"

"The one already flies with one of our generation. I don't think it'll be an issue at all." Trudy added.

"Heheh, so you heard about that too! Wow, that grapevine sure travels far in a very short amount of time." Electra laughed.

"It's not often a lowly cadet scores with a High Council member. I wanna see what this studbot is all about...well, I mean, not like that, but in a professional, interview type of way of course." Trudy stumbled, embarrassed.

"Sure, what other way is there?!" Electra and Rocksie replied in a unified laugh.

_to be continued..._


End file.
